


Lust

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to svartalfur's prompt of <i>Severus Snape: sleepless, longing, jealousy</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svartalfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfur/gifts).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to svartalfur's prompt of _Severus Snape: sleepless, longing, jealousy_.

Severus awoke to a longing for books. So many sleepless nights, he had read from the ones he sought now, the Dark tomes promising great things to one who could translate their mysteries into coherency. The jealousy he felt to know that others had held these books before him, that others had learnt their secrets, plagued Severus.

If he could unlock their secrets, cast the spells, elevate himself, then he could know revenge! Black wouldn't taunt him, none of them would—Black wouldn't _deny_ him—and Lucius' charismatic friend might mark Severus worthy of notice.

Severus craved this notice almost as much as he did comprehension.

Regulus laughed at Severus' preoccupation, those nights he found him buried within the pages of Lucius' offered grimoires, and frequently provided Severus something warmer in which to immerse himself—but it wasn't the power over breath and moan and movement that drove Severus.

No, knowledge was all.


End file.
